Before his birthday
by P. D. Ace
Summary: Arnold have a life in New York and now he return to Hillwood to make a visit to someone before his son's birthday. (One Shot).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or the characters in the story, If I did the series would probably sucks, The belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

 _'Qwerty' Thinking_

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

 **My native language is not English, I use Google translator so if there misspelling or bad grammar I apologize in advance.**

 **Remember I'm working in the story behind this, it will come in a few months maybe or maybe never I don't know, so this is a big spoiler for what will happen but not how or when.**

* * *

In a small house in New York Arnold was saying goodbye to his family before leaving to return to Hillwood for a couple hours.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?".

Arnold takes a breath and let out a small sigh, "Yes, you know I'd rather go alone, and someone has to prepare the house for the little Phil party" said this as he placed his hand on his son.

"Okay, but be careful on the road," she said as she took her son to carry him in her arms.

"I'll have it, don't worry," Arnold looks away to her son, "Don't cause many problems to your mother" to which the child simply nodded.

"Do not forget to bring the cake when you are coming back"

"I will return here around the 6 pm" Arnold said before getting into the car.

His wife and son waving their hands to say goodbye to Arnold as he put the car running.

"Well, come in, Gerald and Phoebe come early to help us prepare the house," she said as she carried the child and entered the house.

* * *

After three hours of travel Arnold arrives at Hillwood and decides to go to the boarding house and park the car in front.

 _"It's been a while since I was here"_ He thought as he got out of the car, and headed for the door.

Arnold knocks on the door and after a few seconds is heard someone say "Wait, I'm coming."

After that the door is opened by a tall man of about twenty-eight years.

"It's been a while since I see you around here" the man said as he hugged Arnold.

"I know Steve, it's been some time," Arnold answered as he returned the hug.

"But, come in" The man now known as Steve says as the two enter the boarding house.

As soon as Arnold arrives he sitting on a sofa in the living and Steve ask him "Do you want something?"

"No thanks," Arnold said.

"And what brings you back to Hillwood?" Steve asked as she sat beside him.

"Well ... today is Phil's birthday" Arnold answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hearing this Steve turns his gaze to the floor and sighs "Oh I see, So you come to visit him?".

"Yes, and as I was in the area, I wanted to come and visit the old boarding house" Arnold explains.

After a moment of silence Arnold question "Would you mind if I go to my old room?"

"Of course not, but now used it as a storage" Steve said as the two stand up the sofa.

"Don't worry" Arnold said as walked up the stairs to his old room.

After spending time in, Arnold decides to leave but not before thanking Steve for let him visit his old room.

"Hey, do not worry, you know that you and your family are always welcome" Steve responds to Arnold while he is leaving the boarding house.

"It's a shame I can't go to your son party, but congratulate him and say hello to your wife for me"

Arnold nodded and when they finished speaking, he get in the car and heads to his next destination.

* * *

After a few blocks Arnold reaches his destination and parked the car near the entrance.

Getting off the car lets out a sigh and go through the front door, after walking a while to get where he was.

After standing silently in front of him Arnold began speaking "It's been a year since the last time I came to visit you."

"Not many things have happened since then."

"Gerald finally proposed to Phoebe, after so long, their wedding will be in two months," Arnold says this with a smile.

"He says it will be the most spectacular wedding since mine."

"Mom and dad went back to San Lorenzo, but this time only to visit Eduardo and his family, dad said that they come back today" After being silent for a moment before continuing Arnold sighs.

"Grandma tried to escape from retirement home again" Arnold takes a breath and sigh.

"When she wasn't trying to escape she spend her time just beside the window or watching the photo album.

"Also she likes to tell stories to Phil when you was young".

"We miss you" He said this as a tear ran down his cheek with his voice a little broken.

"Today is little Phil third birthday" Arnold laughed a little "I know, is the same day as yours."

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet him," he continued with a sad smile.

"Dad showed me a picture of you at his age, you two are so similar."

As soon Arnold finishes speaking his cell phone starts ringing.

Before answering he wipes the tears and clears his throat.

"Hello". He answer.

"Yes, I've already finished".

"No, I have not forgotten the cake."

"Of course, I will make sure that the cake doesn't have strawberries".

"I know that you and Phil are allergic, you need not remind me."

"Oh by the way, Steve says hello".

"Yes, I also visit the boarding house."

"I'll be there in three hours."

"I love you too".

Arnold hung up his phone and looked at it with a warm smile for a moment.

Before his leaving he sat in a near bench and staring at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

After a while he took out one of the many golden clocks that his grandpa had.

"It seems I have to go now."

"I would really like to share these moments with you."

"I will come to visit you next year."

Saying this Arnold left the place leaving behind a tombstone with the inscription.

 _Here lies_

 _Philip "Phil" Shortman_

 _Beloved husband and father_

* * *

 **How you see the story? C** **riticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

 **Who is Steve?, Why he hugged Arnold? And Why he is in the boarding house? Well that's another story.**

 **Remember, I'm not a writer, so blame if I don't make a good story or if you don't like it.**


End file.
